Moreover, DE 102 35 222 A1 discloses a broadband antenna with a monopole and a dipole, which are used for different frequency ranges. However, this broadband antenna provides suboptimal directional properties and a suboptimal frequency response. Furthermore, the optical cross-section of this antenna covers a very large area, which excludes it from a large number of applications.